This invention relates generally to wave control equipment and more particularly concerns a break for intercepting and dissipating waves approaching boat docks and marinas.
Wave breaks for the protection of boat docks and marinas are generally formed from discarded automobile tires tangentially connected using belts and bolts with a cable woven through to openings in the tires. However, since the cable is woven, it cannot be significantly tensioned and, in turbulent water, the break becomes twisted and distorted and does not maintain an adequate wave breaking surface. Flotation is achieved by use of crescent-shaped pieces of foam inserted in the upper half of the tires. However, because of their weight, the tires are often positioned at or below the water line especially after one or two years of use. Consequently, larger waves tend to ride over the tires and continue shoreward without appreciable reduction in their size or strength. In addition, since the only imbalance in weight is the added foam, the center of gravity of the overall combination is relatively high and the tires tend to tip and even roll over in turbulence. Furthermore, since the connecting elements, including the cable line, are under water in even the best of conditions, damage to the break by corrosion is difficult to avoid. Moreover, the tendency of the tires to ride at or below the water line makes them difficult to observe during times of high visibility, much less in inclement conditions when the skies are cloudy and the water is turbulent.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a wave break which extends above the water surface to a height higher than the anticipated height of the waves to be dissipated. It is a further object of this invention to provide a wave break which is wider than the anticipated width of the waves to be dissipated. Another object of this invention is to provide a wave break which extends below the water surface to a depth greater than the anticipated width of the waves to be dissipated. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wave break which has a lower wave interrupting surface angled to downwardly deflect the waves to be dissipated. Still another object of this invention is to provide a wave break of long life by reducing the possibility of cable corrosion. A further object of this invention is to provide a wave break having an upper float portion and a lower ballast portion so as to stabilize the break in turbulent conditions. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a stable wave break having a relatively low center of gravity. And it is an object of this invention to provide a wave break which maintains its alignment in turbulent water.